Mishaps at Freddy's
by VanillaPine
Summary: Just a bunch of Five Night's at Freddy's one-shots and drabbles. Rated 'T' for future chapters.
1. Working With Idiots

"FREDDY!" Toy Freddy flinched when BonBon's voice reached his ears. "FREDDY!"

"What, BonBon?" Toy Freddy finally replied, knowing the bunny wouldn't stop calling his name until he answered.

"Found you!" the blue animatronic rushed into the Show Stage area making it onto the stage with one leap. Toy Freddy stayed where he was, leaned up against the back wall. "Chica keeps saying I look like a girl!"

The usually jolly bear glared up at Toy Bonnie. "Good. That means you look like the mechanics imagined.

"Nooo!" the male wailed. "I'm a _boy! _Tell her to stop!"

"Never!" Toy Chica popped her head around the doorway. "He insulted Steve!"

"Can't both of you just apologize?" the painted bear asked tiredly. They were usually such good friends, but for some reason they had been fighting all week.

"No." BonBon said, stomping a foot and crossing his arms, turning his back to the duck.

"He started it!" Toy Chica said, patting her cupcake softly on the 'head'. "Steve deserves better!"

"Hey guys!" Toy Foxy scampered into the room via the ceiling as he always did.

"Shut up, _Mangle!" _BonBon screamed angrily.

"Oh you DID NOT just talk to me like that!" the fox bared his teeth angrily, leaping from the roof and onto Toy Bonnie's shoulders, yanking on his ears. BonBon screeched, twisting around to try to dislodge the animatronic.

"Go, Mangle! Hit him where it hurts!" Toy Chica cheered, bouncing up and down happily.

"Stop fighting! Please!" Toy Freddy finally stood, trying to come in between his friends, but one accidental hit from Mange, and he was knocked down.

BonBon finally managed to throw the fox on the floor, grabbing his guitar from the stage, bringing it back like he was going to swing it like a bat.

Suddenly, the fighting stopped. Freddy had brought everyone from the Parts/ Service room. Bonnie grabbed his counterpart by the ears with his one hand, lifting him easily from the ground, and Foxy grabbed onto Mangle (which was hard to do, seeing as how he was pretty slippery without and exoskeleton). Chica was leading Toy Chica up to the stage like a prisoner. Freddy gave his counterpart a paw up, and the older bear sighed.

"BonBon, time out. In the corner. Now." he ordered and Bonnie let go of his ears, dropping him to the floor. After a glare from Freddy, BonBon went to stand in the corner, sulking all the while.

"Toy Chica, other corner. Mangle... sit on the floor." When everyone was where he had ordered, Freddy grumbled again. "Bunch'a kids." he turned his head the the shocked Toy Freddy. "Keep your crew under control."

And with that, he left, taking Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy with him.

"Wow," was all Toy Freddy had to say.


	2. Billy Shall Rule All

"Jack!" Balloon Boy ran to The Marionette's box, rapping on the lid vigorously. "Jack!JackJackJackJackJack!" Billy quickly stepped back when an annoyed looking puppet popped out of his present box.

"What do you want, Billy? And I told you not to call me Jack."

"Jack!" Balloon Boy ignored that last part of his coworkers statement. "I overheard the boss and some workers talking, and they said they were gonna have us melted down!" Billy wailed, clutching his sign closer. "I don't want to be melted down!"

The Marionette sighed, leaning his elbow against the side of his box, inspecting his three long fingers as if he had fingernails. "So? It was bound to happen, what with the murders then the bite."

"But we've only been opened a few weeks!" Billy protested. "Couldn't they leave us alone for at least a couple of months? Who knows, maybe everyone will have forgotten about all that bad stuff?"

Jack sighed, glaring at the small animatronic. "Look, Billy. You know I can't stand you. You are the bane of my very existence. But," he sighed again, as if thinking of something depressing, "because you did me that little..._favor," _his black glare deepened as if daring Billy to say anything about that, "I'll... help you."

"Oh my goodness! Really?!" Billy, now with his spirits restored, jumped up and down.

"Hey!" The Puppet scolded, slapping Balloon Boy's hands off of his box. "I said I'd save _you. _I've already got a plan to get out of this, and I can help you, but I'm not saving the others." Billy deflated.

"But...but I like them. They always at least _tried _to be nice to me...and..we can't just leave them!"

The Marionette shook his head again. "I can't save them." He frowned when Billy started whining. Finally he grew fed up. "FINE! Fine! I'll try and save those dumb bots. Even if I hate them."

Billy cheered and thanked him, running away to the game room after Jack said he would disclose the plan to him later. The Marionette shook his head, glancing down to his box when The Endoskeleton poked his side.

"You aren't gonna save them, are you?" the skeleton asked, and Jack shook his head again.

"Like I ever would."

/

Billy stared wide eyed from where he was hiding. The workers had come for them and dragged off the four Toy animatronics. The Marionette guided him to a pile of crates and told him to stay put, telling him no one could find him if he stayed there. Billy had asked about the others and Jack said he'd save them if he'd stay there.

Balloon Boy shook his head in bitterness. Jack wasn't coming to save them, was he?

His coworkers were being led closer and closer to the melting chamber, which was really just a big pit of fire in some old factory. The worker that had been assigned to bring them to the melting pit was pushing them closer. Toy Chica was holding onto Mangle's hand for dear life. The fox animatronic clung around her shoulders like a scarf, and Billy could still see the red stain around his mouth from when he bit that guard. BonBon and Toy Freddy looked at each other sorrowfully, knowing there was nothing they could do.

Billy looked around one more time. Jack wasn't coming so it was up to him. Without any more hesitation, Balloon Boy ran out from his cover clutching his balloon and sign like a sword and shield. He sprinted in between his friends and the worker and the pit of fire.

"Billy!" Toy Chica exclaimed.

"You came!" BonBon added, amazed.

"Stop this! This is madness!" he shouted, waving his arms around. The worker looked around in shock, before smiling again, looking at the small animatronic.

"Madness?" he repeated softly, before his smile became larger. "THIS! IS! FREDDY'S!" and with that, he drop kicked Billy into the pit of fire.

"Billy!" Mangle screamed in distress.

They all stared in horror until Billy disappeared in the fire, and they all whimpered when the singular pop of his favorite balloon was heard.

"He's...gone." Toy Freddy said disbelievingly, lowering his head in sadness.

"I..I remember when he-he tried talking to me that one time." Toy Chica sniffled. "I shouldn't have been so rude." Mangle nodded sadly in agreement.

"What was the name of his balloon again?" BonBon asked, shaking his painted head gloomily.

"George-o II," Mangle said, still staring at the fire pit.

Suddenly, just as the man from the working crew was about to push them in to join Billy, the sound of a thousand balloons popping filled the factory. BonBon flinched, his ears swiveling to lie flat on his head, the noise a little to loud for him.

Balloon Boy literally _flew _out of the pit, the propeller on his hat spinning at hyper-speed and in his hand, a thousand balloons. He landed behind the man, safe from the fire, letting go of the balloons and the worker turned to stare at him in disbelief.

A glowing blue light surrounded Billy and he spoke, his voice still the same high, squeaky pitch, but it was louder, reverberating around the factory. "YOU SILLY HUMAN!" The blue light surrounding him intensified and the man stepped back, scared. "I AM IMMORTAL!"

With that, Billy opened his mouth, and balloons inflated from the back of his throat and shot out at the speed of light. They hit the man like a machine gun, pushing him back into the pit of fire. The man slipped on the edge, pinwheeling his arms, trying to find something to grab before he fell into the fire.

Billy stopped the onslaught of balloons, smiling happily. The animatronics stared into the fire in a daze.

Mangle was the first to break from his shock. "Smells like chicken. No offense" he added when his literal chicken girlfriend glared at him.

"Balloon Boy," Toy Freddy said, turning and kneeling on one knee. "Thank you for saving us. Thank you so much."

"Ya," BonBon joined in. "And we're sorry for treating you like crud all those weeks." he kicked a blue toe at the dirty factory floor.

"Oh, it's okay," Billy said cheerfully. "You'll pay soon enough."

Everyone looked at him uneasily.

Soon enough, they returned to the pizzeria and Billy immediately started ordering them around. The pizzeria was still shut down, but no one went inside anymore, so they had free reign. Balloon Boy made them dig a new pit of fire in the middle of the third game room, and he threatened them with it anytime he thought they were planning an anarchy. The Marionette eventually just showed up in the Prize Corner again one day, and as punishment for lying to him. Billy made him the royal jester.

The lesson of this story is: Be nice to Billy. For one day, HE WILL RULE ALL!


	3. Foxy's Booty

"FREDDY! FOXY TOOK MY KEYS!" Mike yelled, running down the hall, skidding to a stop before he crashed into one of the party tables. Foxy poked his head out from his curtains, narrowing the eye that wasn't covered by his eyepatch.

"Did not!"

"Did TOO! You're the only one that steals my keys. Bonnie steals my Gatorades, Chica steals my tablet and _you _steal my _keys!" _

Over on the stage, Bonnie and Chica nodded, but Foxy shook his head. "I do steal yer keys, matey, but I didn't this time!"

"I don't believe you." Mike huffed, crossing his arms and looking at the animatronic bear sitting on the edge of the stage for support. "I need those to get home."

"Foxy," Freddy sighed, sounding bored with their shenanigans. "give Mike his keys back. Mike, stop it with the whiney voice."

"I DUN HAVE THEM!"

"I DO NOT SOUND WHINEY!"

"I. Don't. Care." Freddy rolled his eyes.

"You know what?" Mike rolled up the brown sleeves of his ugly uniform, straightening the mandatory bowtie. "I'm going to go get them myself!" the guard shoved Foxy out of his cove, yanking the curtains aside to walk into the small enclosure.

"No! WAIT!" Foxy scrambled after Mike, swiping at his shirt with his hook, but missed, and Mike glared at him before turning back to his cove.

"Whoa."

Bonnie, Chica and Freddy all perked up as they heard Mike start yelling at Foxy, who had returned to his cove. "Are you for SERIOUS?!"

"DUN TOUCH THA'!"

"What is going on in there?" Bonnie wondered aloud before hopping off the stage, taking his guitar with him. He made his way to the cove, Freddy and Chica watching curiously, and poked his head inside, only to pull it back out, his eyes wide. "You...might want to come look at this." he finally addressed his other friends.

They all bustled over to see what the commotion was about . What they saw next, they defiantly didn't expect.

Foxy's cove was pimped out. Completely pimped out.

The wooden pirate ship sat in the back of the cove as it always have, along with the crates the humans had put there for storage, but instead of everything covered in dust like they had expected, it was all arranged neatly. Lights hung from the ceiling and his ship, running all along the back wall and the bar that his curtains were being held up on. The crates and boxes looped one third of the way around, and they were all stacked on top of each other, but in a staircase kind of fashion. Foxy could climb to the top, but humans couldn't, making it the perfect place to hide.

But it wasn't all the lights and boxes that caught their eye. All the arcade games that had 'mysteriously broken' were working, sitting on the deck of Foxy's pirate ship. There were about five in all. An empty hot tub sat to the side, filled not with water, as that would short the fox out, but with plastic balls, like his own ball pit. Two vending machines stood atop the first level of crates.

"That's where they went!" Bonnie exclaimed, pointing to the vending machines. "Those used to be in the halls? How did you get them over here?!"

"Come to think of it," Freddy looked around, "everything we've ever lost is in here..."

"Where did you get that hot tub though?" Chica walked over to it, slapping a few of the colorful plastic balls around.

"Don't touch that!" Foxy shouted again to Mike, who was poking at some lava lamps on a stack of crates. Next to it was...

"My FAN!" Mike yelled, picking up the metal fan that had once sat in his office, up until a week ago. "That's what you did with this! I need this man, it's so hot in here!" the guard yanked the plug out of the socket connected to the wall, glaring at Foxy, then backing out.

"Ya can' have it!" Foxy wailed. "I worked so hard ta get it!"

"You ran into my office and took it!" Mike glared, running out of the cove with it, hoping to get to the office to shut the doors before Foxy could steal it again. The fox of course ran after him, determined to get his treasure back.

"He really is a pirate," Bonnie commented, poking at some familiar speakers that had once been on the stage. "Steals everything..."

"Chocolate coins!" Chica grinned, having opened the treasure chest on the deck of Foxy's ship. Tearing a coin out of it's golden wrapper, she popped the candy into her mouth happily.

"...No wonder why we have such a hard time with power..." Freddy pointed to all the electrical machines plugged in to one big power plug, including the small refrigerator containing just about all the ham sandwiches in the world.

Huffing, Foxy emerged from his curtains again, the fan in his hand, glancing at all of them warily.

"Did you have to kill him to get to it?" Chica asked, still stuffing chocolate coins into her mouth.

"Nah...but I did hafta lock 'im in tha closet..." Foxy set the fan back down where it belonged.

"He'll get out eventually.." Freddy shrugged, jumping into the ball pit.

Sitting down on one of the several bean bag chairs, Foxy and Bonnie turned on the T.V. in his cove. They stayed in his cove for the rest of the night, and Foxy finally gave them a tour. Freddy now knew why he never left his cove. In the corner sat a computer, on which he had a Tumblr account.

They never found Mike's keys.


	4. Freddy is a Nerd

Freddy closed the door to the girl's stall. The animatronic bear sat mournfully on the toilet seat, staring at the metal door.

'I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry.' he told himself, but after a couple more minutes of sitting there, he burst into loud, messy tears. Oil dripped down his cheeks and Freddy buried his face in his paws, crying even harder. He was so pathetic.

"Freddy?" the bear immediately quieted his sobs, lifting his feet to rest on the toilet seat with him, pretending not to be there.

"Freddy, I know you're in here." Chica said, knocking on Freddy's stall door. "Why are you in the girls bathroom?"

"...I'm not."

"Freddy, come on. Give it up."

"Fine. I'm in here because..." Freddy was silent for a few heartbeats, then burst into tears again. On the other side of the door, Chica gasped. Was Freddy crying?

"Freddy, are you okay? What's wrong?!" she knocked again on the door, and Freddy shook his head, not that she could see it, crying even louder. "Come on and open the door, Freddy. Please?"

There was nothing but the sound of Freddy's sniffles for minutes, until Chica heard the lock slide open and she backed up. The door swung to the side to reveal Freddy, with dark tracks dripping from his face, his bowtie crooked and tophat nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, Freddy. What's the matter?" Chica asked softly, dragging him out of the stall. She brought him to stand by the counter, reaching in the dark of the bathroom to get some paper towels. "Can you tell me what's wrong?" the bird gently wiped at the oily tears, fixing his bowtie and giving him a hug. Freddy took a few shaky breaths, hugging her back before trying to start his story. He didn't get very far.

"I-" he burst into tears again. "I don't know why they're so mean to me!" he subsided into sobs again.

"Who?" Chica asked, furrowing her brow.

"F-Foxy and Bonnie!" the bear wailed. "They called me...Freddy FATBEAR!" Chica sighed when he started crying harder. Those two were idiots. They knew Freddy was sensitive!

"Hey," Chica got a clean paper towel and mopped up his tears until he stopped the worst of his crying, "Hey, why don't you go show them who's boss?"

"I-I can't," Freddy whimpered pitifully. "They'll just make fun of me again."

"Hey. You're Freddy Fazbear! You can do anything!" Chica tried to cheer him up, giving him a little punch on his chest. "You're the top bear!"

Freddy shook his head. "I don't think I can do it, Chica."

"Come on!" the chicken motivated. "Who's the bear?!"

The taller animatronic stared with blue eyes, before saying softly, "I'm...the bear."

"Louder!"

"I'm the bear."

"LOUDER!"

"I'M THE BEAR!"

"Ya!" Chica cheered. "Now get out there and show them who's boss!"

"Okay!" Freddy marched out of the girl's bathroom, confident that he could stand up to Bonnie and Foxy. Chica shook her head, walking into the kitchen, waiting for Freddy to return.

/

"Hey!" Freddy stopped his march just outside of the Pirate's Cove, making the two animatronics on the small platform look up from their game of Go Fish. "I have something to say to you two!"

"Wha'." Foxy smirked. "Tha' ya wanna take us out fer lunch?"

Bonnie laughed. "Don't go, Foxy! He'll probably eat us!" Freddy faltered, taking a few steps back.

"Main dish would be Bonnie with a side o' Foxy. For desert would be Chica." Foxy snickered. "Maybe Golden Freddy fer an appetizer."

Bonnie laughed for a good ten minutes before looking up at Freddy and seeing his downcast expression. "Oh, Freddy! You know we're kidding!" Foxy nodded, a small smile still on his face.

"Ya. We love ya Fazbear. Ya know we're just jokin'." Freddy said nothing, but no more than a few seconds later, Freddy ran off.

"I HATE YOU GUYS!" he cried, dashing all the way to the kitchen.

"Yeesh." Foxy shook his head, knowing they were going to get an earful from Chica.

Sure enough, no more than sixty seconds later, "YOU GUYS ARE IN TROUBLE!"

Bonnie looked mournfully at his partner in crime. "So long, old friend."

"Nice knowin' ya'." Foxy saluted him with his hook. They shook hands to accept their fate as Chica angrily stomped toward them.


	5. Car Radio

_**A/N: **This is a songfic chapter. Song is Car Radio by Twenty One Pilots_

_I'm still working on those requested chapters. They're really good ideas, but I'm super lazy and decided to upload something easier. I'm gonna get those special chapters out next though._

_. . ._

_I ponder of something great_

_My lungs will fill and then deflate_

_They fill with fire_

_Exhale desire_

_I know it's direz_

_My time today_

The Marionette needed his music box. It helped him forget. Forget about those children, screaming for help. Helped him forget about what he had to do to try to save them. Helped him forget that he was now alone.

_I have these thought so often I ought_

_To replace that slot_

_With what I once bought_

_Cause somebody stole _

_My car radio_

_And now I just sit in silence_

_Sometimes quiet is violent_

_I find it hard to hide it_

_My pride is no longer inside_

_It's on my sleeve_

_My skin will scream_

_Reminding me of_

_Who I killed inside my dream_

_I hate this car that I am driving_

_There's no hiding for me_

_I'm forced to deal with what I feel_

_There is no distraction to mask what is real_

_I could pull the steering wheel_

Angry thoughts filled his head when it was quiet. Thoughts of murder. The Marionette wished he could go back and help those kids in a better way, help them so that they may live the lives they had loved, but he couldn't.

He had to keep his music box playing or rage would fill his mind, growing until he couldn't contain it. It was a distraction, it saved him. Helped him forget, if only for a moment.

_I have these thoughts _

_So often I ought_

_To replace that slot_

_With what I once bought_

_Cause somebody stole_

_My car radio_

_And now I just sit in silence_

_I ponder of something terrifying_

_Cause this time there's no sound to hide behind_

_I find over the course of our human existence_

_One thing consists of consistence_

_And it's that we're all battling fear_

_Oh dear, I don't know if we know why we're here_

_Oh my_

_Too deep_

_Please stop thinking_

_I liked it better when my car had sound_

The Marionette hated thinking too hard or too deeply on one thing for too long. For one moment, he could see clearly, and he hated what he saw. He saw humans killing their own kind, murdering out of greed, spite and hatred.

_There are things we can do_

_But from the things that work there are only two_

_And from the two that we choose to do_

_Peace will win_

_And fear will lose_

_There's faith and there's sleep_

_We need to pick one please because_

_Faith is to be awake_

_And to be awake is for us to think_

_And for us to think us to be alive_

_And I will try with every rhyme_

_To come across like I am dying_

_To let you know you need to try to think_

He also thought about himself, and the others. When the music stopped and all was quiet, he asked himself if he was alive. Was he like the humans? He felt alive, but only sometimes.

_I have these thoughts_

_So often I ought_

_To replace that slot_

_With what I once bought_

_Cause somebody stole_

_My car radio_

_And now I just sit in silence_

His music box stopped.

_And now I just sit in silence_

Help...wind it up.

_And now I just sit in silence_

Please...Save them.

_And now I just sit in silence_

He can't...he can't think like this. He needs his music box! Please, break the silence!

_And now I just sit in silence_

Rage filled his mind again and he stepped outside his prize box.

_And now I just sit in silence_

Humming his own tune, to break the deafening quiet, he made his way towards the one responsible.

_And now I just sit in silence_

The human. The despicable human..had the audacity to sit, trembling? He couldn't keep his box wound up. He needs his music to forget.

_And now I just sit in silence_

_I ponder of something great_

_My lungs will fill and then deflate_

_They fill with fire_

_Exhale desire_

_I know it's dire_

_My time today_

_I have these thoughts_

_So often I ought_

_To replace that slot_

_With what I once bought_

_Cause somebody stole_

_My car radio_

The Marionette walked back to his box, a sticky red liquid covering his hands and chest. Now that the human was gone, he could wind his music on his own. Now he could forget again.

_And now I just sit in silence_

**S.A.V.E. T.H.E.M**


	6. The Endoskeleton

_**A/N: **Yay! You guys are lucky because today there is a MEGA UPDATE! Three whole chapters for the price of one! Wow! _

_Haha...uh. Anyway. Unfortunaltey, none of these chapters will be some of the suggestions I got because I SUCK! But really, I already had these typed out, and it was easier to just upload these instead of straining to finish the ones I'm writing, which ARE COMING SOON! Very soon! So just enjoy these for now!_

_Thanks to all of those that reviews, favorited or followed! 3_

_. . ._

"Hey," Mangle started, hanging from the ceiling in the Prize Corner, "wh-where did you get The Endo-endoskeleton?"

The Marionette looked up from where he was cleaning the Prize Counter, looking back at his box. The Endoskeleton had been fumbling around in the box, and Jack could tell it was itching to get out. He shrugged. "It used to live in the Parts/Service room until the Withered animatronics powered back up."

The Puppet like Mangle the best out of all the Toy animatronics. Ever since they kids had taken him apart, he had been a lot quieter (besides for his parrots head picking up on the radio signals, but he couldn't help that) and he often just hung from the ceiling in the Prize Corner for some quiet time. The other Toy robots were always bustling around, trying to scare that new guard, Jeremy Fitzgerald. Mangle was different from the others. Instead of trying his best to prank the guard or whatever, he was more reserved and so was his second head. It couldn't talk, but it was intelligent. At least to some degree.

"Why did he lea-leave?" Mangle asked again, dropping from the roof to land in a somewhat graceful heap on the counter The Marionette had finished polishing. "Did it really just not like them-them?

"Once again, I don't know. I only keep him around because it won't stop bugging me if I try to ignore it.

"It can talk, right?" Mangle asked, looking at the skeleton, who had settled down again and was currently staring at the two by the counter.

"Yes," Jack shrugged again, bending down to reorganize the plushies on the shelves. "Only to me though. I just think it's really shy." The Marionette got a far away look in his black eyes as he recountered how The Endoskeleton came to the Prize Corner to Mangle.

"It was all about...ya. About the time the Withered suits became active again. After the murders..."

The murders had happened about a week or two after they had opened. A full scale investigation was called, but no bodies were found. The Toy animatronics knew the murder was gone somehow, but didn't know what happened to him, and there was some debate about whether to shut down the pizzeria or not. The heated topic had eventually simmered down. Then, one night, BonBon had stumbled into the Parts/Service room, and he discovered that the suits had been reactivated.

When the Withered animatronics stared moving around again, The Endoskeleton, who had previously lived in that room, had found it too noisy and roamed around the pizzeria until it found The Marionette. At first, it had tapped and tapped on his present box, but when it found that wasn't working, it tried to pry the lid open.

It had actually succeeded and Jack had been severely pissed. He had jumped out of his box and yelled at first, but it did nothing more than blink at him. He then tried to push it out of the Prize Corner, but it just kept coming back. Finally, The Marionette had reached back into his box, pulling out a black metal rod he used to prop up the lid sometimes. Jack threw that as far as he could, and it clattered somewhere in the Kid's Cove, but luckily Mangle wasn't there to chew him out. The Endoskeleton's blue eyes lit up and he chased after it. The Puppet quickly jumped back in his box, hoping to keep it shut. But sure enough, no less than a minute later, a tapping was hear on his box again. The Marionette rolled the white pinpricks of his eyes, knowing it wouldn't leave him alone. He slowly lifted the lid of his box, peeking out. He yelped and fell back when he saw The Endoskeleton closer to the box than he thought. It poked it's hand past the lid and dropped the metal bar into the box. Jack looked down at it confusedly, curling even tighter into the corner of his box.

The Endoskeleton stared for a little longer, before pushing his head into the box, the rest of his body following after.

"Hey!" The Marionette tried to push the skeleton out of his box, but The Endoskeleton forced it's way in.

His present box was big, and even with The Endoskeleton all the way in, there was still room to move around. The skeleton looked around, as if checking it out. The black strings that were attached to Jack's arms and neck and ankles were also attached to the top of his box. The Endoskeleton swatted away some of the strings that got in his face and scooted down a little more. The skeleton was tall, almost as tall as The Marionette himself, so he could fit.

Finally, The Endoskeleton looked back at the Marionette. "Can I stay in here with you?"

Jack cocked his head to the side in confusion. "How are you even talking? I would assume you don't have a voice box."

The skeleton open his mouth, showing the small black rectangle in the back of his throat, wires running its way up to the top of his mouth. It said no more, but stared at The Marionette expectantly, waiting for his question to be answered.

"Um..." Jack stared back at the skeleton. "No? Why?"

The Endoskeleton didn't seem disappointed. It just continued staring. Jack shifted uncomfortably, looking around his box awkwardly.

A loud crash suddenly sounded through the pizzeria and both the jack-in-the-box and the animatronic jumped at the sound. The Marionette rolled his eyes at whatever dumb thing those Toy animatronics had done now. He poke his head out of his box and saw Mangle hanging from the ceiling of the Kid's Cove. The plastic blue bunny stood under him, jumping as high as he could to reach the fox.

"Ugh," Jack closed the lid again, slumping back down into the corner. "Why can't they just shut up and not make messes so close to my corner for once."

The Endoskeleton blinked at him, abruptly standing. The lid fell aside and BonBon and Mangle looked at the skeleton. It stepped out of the box and closed the lid again. Jack pressed the side of his face to his box, trying to hear better. At first, there was no sound, but then there was a scream and Jack peeked out of his box. BonBon was running out of the Kid's Cove, away from the Endoskeleton and Mangle had crawled into the corner of the ceiling. Jack didn't know what it had done, but it obviously scared the Toys.

The Endoskeleton walked calmly back into the room, sitting by the box. "Can I come in?" it spoke softly.

The Puppet slowly nodded and cracked the lid open again. The skeleton climbed inside, resting it's head on a cardboard wall, closing it's eyes. Jack just stared for a minute, then did the same.

"So you just let hi-him crash-sh with you?" Mangle asked after The Marionette was done telling his story.

"Ya. I guess," The Puppet shrugged. "I mean, as long as it keeps quiet most of the time. It also helps me out with keeping you guys quiet." Jack glared.

A small smile appeared on Mangle's painted snout. "Ya, well." The fox crawled over to the prize shelves, climbing onto them, hooking his claw into the ceiling rafters. "You're no better you stick in the mud..." he scampered along the roof back to his cove then out to the stage area. "I KNOW WH-WHY YOU REAL-L-LY KEEP IT AROUND!" he called back.

"SCREW YOU!" Jack called after him, throwing one of the Chica plushies after him.

"Do you want me to hurt him?" The Endoskeleton asked from the box.

"No..." Jack shook his head, amused. "It's fine."

"...I've never seen you interact with someone other than Billy or Freddy. But then again, those are not friendly encounters." the skeleton shook it's head. "Are you his friend?"

The Marionette considered that question, staring at The Endoskeleton blankly. After a minute he answered. "No. No he's not a friend."

"It must be pretty lonely without any friends." The Endoskeleton sighed, slumping back down into the present box.

"Well what about you?" Jack scoffed defensively. "You don't have friends either."

The skeleton blinked, looking up at the puppet. "You're my friend." it said simply.

The Marionette didn't know how to reply to that. Then, just as the time was about to turn to 7:30 and the pizzeria was opening, The Marionette turned to The Endoskeleton, who was crouched in the box with the puppet. "You're my friend too."


	7. Sparky and Sugar

_**A/N: **I most likely got some information in those wrong. (I'm pretty sure in fact.) But just BEAR with me and it'll be great! Get it? Bears?_

_. . ._

"Hey, Sugar?" the cat paused in cleaning her hand to look at her friend next to her in the dark, musty room.

"Yes, Sparky?" she answered.

Sparky's golden brown eyes lit up in the darkness, illuminating a small portion of the room. "Do...you think we're ever going to get out?" Sugar sighed, and the dog quickly continued. "I mean, I know I've asked you before, and I don't mean to make you upset but..."

"Sparky," Sugar sighed again, looking down at her paws. "We've been here for a long time. I don't know exactly how long, but it's been a long time. If somebody hasn't come for us yet, I don't think they ever will." she looked sadly at her best friend. "I'm sorry to say that, but it's true."

Sparky was silent for a moment, looking down at the brown cloth covering his torso, then looked back to his plastic cat. "I know. But that's the first time you've answered honestly."

"I know." she muttered a bit guiltily, her pointed ears flattening slightly, "I just...I wanted to keep up hope. If you gave up and...permanently deactivated yourself...I'd...be all alone."

"But that won't happen." Sparky said with conviction, making Sugar feel like crying. "I mean, let's be honest, maybe sometime in the future, the very distant future, where we both get tired of waiting, then we could deactivate. But I would never leave you." the dog growled.

Sugar stared for a moment before huffing a watery laugh and looking back down at her black paws. "You've always been loyal."

"It's not like I have a choice," Sparky laughed, then his smile softened when Sugar looked away, a minute grin on her muzzle. "Before you came down here... I was alone."

The cat glanced at him with surprised brown eyes. She had known that, but it was the first time the dog would talk about it. This was the first time she'd seen him so serious.

"It was...awful. It was so dark and lonely..." Sparky sighed. "I wanted to give up every time I woke up. I very nearly went crazy. I've been alone for months and months, well...what I'm guessing were months, but...the point is...I wouldn't leave you alone. Ever. I care about you too much to force you to go through what I had to." he looked at his black and white friend, nudging her with a brown paw.

Sugar stared for a few more seconds, then looked away, chocked up. "I-I can never repay you." she finally whispered. "You-you're s-sacrificing peace for me. An-and.. I c-can't..."

"Hey," the normally sassy cat sniffled, not able to look at her friend. Instead, she stared down at her red tie mournfully. "Hey," Sparky repeated, grabbing her face and making her look at him.

"You wanna know how you can repay me?" the dog smiled. "Tell me about the others."

Sugar had actually met the others. The other animatronics. She had interacted with them, started to create friendships, even made herself her own little spot in the pizzeria, before they threw her down here. She had gotten a taste of freedom, something Sparky never had. He had never gotten a chance. All he was, was a whisper, a rumor, almost there, but not quite, then he got scrapped, and shoved into this dark room, where ever it was, and everyone forgot about him. He had never gotten a chance, never known anyone else but himself and his creator. He spent many lonely months alone, but they seemed like years. He was starting to give up hope of anyone coming to save him, when Sugar arrived.

Sugar was nearly inconsolable by the time they threw her in the room. She was angry at them for throwing her away, but eventually, that anger melted into sadness, and for days, she lay curled up in the corner. All the friendships she had created were gone. Everything she had done and worked for were gone. She wondered, would they remember her?

But Sugar had memories to cling to, while Sparky had nothing but her. The cat stared at her best friend, before scooting closer and giving the larger animatronic a hug. Sparky snuffled her head, resting his chin in between her ears, and she purred.

"There was Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, Foxy...and the Marionette." she stared, still curled up in the dog's arms. "There were supposed to be others, but I never really met them. They were being redesigned by the time I got there. Anyway... they were all really nice and fun to be around. The Puppet was actually kind of the loner. He was quiet, and it was nice for a change, so I hid out next to his present box. I...actually had a bit of a crush on him," the cat huffed when Sparky laughed. "Don't laugh at me! He was tall, dark and handsome!"

"Anyway..." Sparky snorted, a bit of jealousy in his voice. Sugar's mechanical heart thrilled at the thought that he liked her, but she continued as if she hadn't noticed.

"There was...a guard too. And we would try to get to him every night, because...well...I don't know. I guess it was a sort of game? But I would crawl through the ceiling vent, because I was the lightest and smallest. But after we caught the guard, we would celebrate, and...they just had the nicest personalities."

"What animals were they?" Sparky asked, his jaw bumping up and down on her head as he talked.

"Freddy was a bear, Chica was a chicken, Bonnie was a purple bunny, and Foxy was of course a fox. But like...he was a pirate, and he talked like it all the time and it drove me crazy," she laughed. "But they were all cool. The thing was, they had known each other forever, so I kinda felt like the outcast, no matter how much they tried to make me feel welcome."

"Aww... Poor little Sugar needs a friend," Sparky teased, touching his nose to her cheek playfully and she swatted him away with a smirk.

"Shut up."

"There's that sass!" he cheered.

"There's that dopey joy." she answered back.

"Heh...well... I'm kinda tired," Sparky yawned to prove his statement. Sugar frowned from his lap.

"But I thought you wanted to here about the others?"

"Hey," the dog grinned at her, falling onto his back and curling on his side. "We've got an eternity."

Sugar smiled and curled up next to him. Dragging her closer with one arm, her snuffled the back of her head again peacefully.

"Sugar."

"Ya?"

"Staying in a dark, dusty room with you is better peace then deactivating."

"...Yes. I...wouldn't want to leave you either."

"That's good."

"...Hey, Sparky?"

"Yes?"

"I don't have a crush on the Puppet anymore."

"That's even better."


	8. Bonnie x Freddy Who's scared of the dark

_**BANG BANG BANG**_

Bonnie flinched, knowing Foxy was going to drain all of the power. And when the power was out...

_**BANG BANG BANG**_

The low hum of the lights slowly faded. The pizzeria dimmed and the only light left was from an outside street lamp, which was a long way off. From the Dining Area, he could hear Freddy play the Toreador March, then silence. Soon enough, the quiet was shattered by the bear's screech and the guard's scream.

Bonnie whimpered. He knew he should probably help his friends carry the guard into the back room, but he was too scared to move. He hated the dark. It reminded him of the days when him and the others were locked for months and months in that dark room...before the pizzeria was built. He _hated_ the dark.

The guard's screaming got louder and Bonnie looked up from where he was crouched by a table to see his three friends emerge from the hall, the guard slung over Freddy's shoulder.

"Hey, Bonnie!" Chica called, skipping over to him. "Are you going to help is recreate him?" the chicken frowned but nodded when Bonnie shook his head. The animatronics passed him on the way to the stage, sparing him quizzical glances but nothing more. Bonnie often started acting weird when it was time to stuff the guard.

Bonnie heaved a shaky sigh, crawling under a nearby table. He felt like the darkness would suffocate and trap him. The animatronic rabbit curled into the fetal position, hiding his face in his arms. He barely even noticed the crunching this time.

"Hey!" the rabbit jumped when a blood-stained Freddy shook him. "Are you okay?"

"Ya..." Bonnie peered at him through the darkness, sitting up as best as he could under the cramped table. Freddy sighed, dragging him out from cover. Bonnie stretched his ears, and could hear Chica and Foxy celebrating their success in the kitchen.

"...Do you not like it when we stuff the guards or something?" Freddy scrutinized his every twitch, "because you've never acted like this in the other pizzeria-"

"It's not that," Bonnie muttered, pressing his face against a metal chair.

"Than what is it?" Freddy patted his shoulder. "You can tell me anything. I won't laugh."

Bonnie looked up at him a bit suspiciously, before sighing and gazing out the pizzeria windows. "I-I'm afraid of the dark." There were a few beats of silence, and the rabbit was preparing for the worse, but was surprised.

Freddy shuffled closer, pulling Bonnie near until the animatronic was practically sitting in his lap. "Oh, Bonnie. It's okay. We're all afraid of something. And if it helps, I'll stay with you for the rest of the night."

Bonnie sat stiff before slowly relaxing. Freddy started humming, and the rumbling in his chest was very soothing. The robot tried shuffling shuffling closer and Freddy wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly. A please purr spread throughout Bonnie, and he glanced up at the bears peaceful face. A slow smile grew on his face.

Maybe the dark wasn't so bad.

. . .

_**A/N: **Yay! Shipping! XP_


	9. Pranks

BonBon perked his ears in suspicion when he heard muffled snickers. He pinpointed them to the Prize Corner, which he was passing by, and glanced warily in that direction, quickly looking around for anything... out of the ordinary. Mangle and Tia loved to prank him so often now. After the first few times, Teddy put a stop to it for weeks, fearing that it had gone too far. BonBon had been so jumpy he couldn't even stand it when a kid ran up to him. But weeks later, Tia and Mangle had decided it was time to start pranking again.

So the bunny looked around for any buckets full of stuff, any slippery items that just so happened to be lying around, _anything _really. But everything was squeaky clean, just as the cleaning crew had left it.

BonBon looked up to the ceiling, knowing that Mangle could've easily set a trap up there, but saw nothing but pipes management had never covered up, and stars hanging from the roof. Glancing back into the Prize Corner again, he saw Tia and Mangle quickly duck back in, as they had been spying on him.

The blue animatronic was starting to get paranoid again, and looked around for any signs of pranks again, but still saw nothing. Too scared to move anywhere else, he sat down, right where he was, and decided to wait them out. He pressed his knees against his chest and circled his arms around them, glancing around, paranoid. Mangle and Tia giggled again, and BonBon glared in their direction, as if he weren't scared, sitting on the floor.

The two girls peeked around the corner again, not expecting him to be staring at them, and started panicking, squeaking to each other in hushed voices as they ducked back behind the wall. Through the opening, BonBon saw Mari poke his head out of his box, glaring at them, annoyed.

"What are you guys doing?" he questioned them, making the girls jump.

"N-nothing!" Tia gasped, still out of view. 'Maggie', as the withered animatronics nicknamed Mangle, was wrapped around her shoulders like a scarf, not wanting to take on the task of holding herself up. BonBon could barely see Tia's shoulder.

Mari glanced at him for a moment, looking back at the girls skeptically. "It looks like you're trying to prank BonBon again, even though Teddy told you not to."

"We're not!" Maggie gasped, as if hurt Mari had accused them.

"Yes you are!" the Marionette sighed, rubbing his masked face with a hand. "Why do I always get roped into these things?"

"Because you stick your lack of a nose into our business," Tia deadpanned, and Mari glared at her.

"Well, you always do these things right next to my box, so ya." he stepped out of said box, his strings trailing behind him, making his way over to BonBon, who was still sitting on the floor. He crossed over without any trouble or traps, and poked him with a foot. "Come on, there's not trap. I saw what they did. There's a bucket of glitter around the corner."

"You ruined it!" Maggie wailed and Tia glared at him.

"Ya, well next time go for something less amateur-ish!" he glared back at them, kicking BonBon again. When the bunny just stared up at him, Mari sighed, lifting him by his armpits and setting him to the side. "Go back the way you came from and just crawl through the vent to get to the Show Stage." he commanded, pushing BonBon the other way. Stepping closer, he whispered very quietly so Maggie wouldn't hear. "I'll get them later for you. Don't worry."

BonBon nodded, then glared at them again. "That was lame!"

Tia shook her head, her beakless face twisting into a smile. "Then why were you huddled on the floor?"

"Because!" BonBon floundered.. "I was..."

"Scared?" Maggie finished for him, sporting an evil looking grin.

"Shut up!" BonBon glared, his pupils shrinking. "I swear I will prank you so hard you'll be be coughing up glitter for weeks."

"Uh huh." Tia said, unconvinced.

BonBon snarled one more time before spinning on heel, and walking back the way he came from. As he walked away from them, his foot hit a wire he hadn't noticed before, and he looked up right in time to see a shower of glitter rain down on him.

As he stood there in shock, laughter erupted behind him, and he turned to see the girls of the group gasping for breath. Mari stood there, blinking in shock, as if surprised he hadn't noticed them setting up that bucket as well.

"S-screw you guys!" BonBon shouted, shouting the closest thing to a swear word he would allow. That only made their laughter double, and he ran down the hall, not caring which way he went anymore. On his path to the Show Stage, he tripped on the other wire, and came crashing to the floor, glitter raining down on him again.

The girls were howling down the hall, and BonBon got up again, glaring at them one more time before racing to the stage again.

Mari sighed, watching him go. "Why do I always have to act older," he muttered to himself. "Maggie's older than me," he glowered bitterly, prepared to chew them out, only to see Tia running toward the office vents, Maggie on her shoulders, both parties knowing he wouldn't follow them to the vents.

The Puppet shook his head and stepped back inside his box, knowing Teddy would catch them.

"And this," he said sharply, talking to the Endoskeleton, who stared at him from the other side of the box, "is why you're lucky you don't have to call them your family," he grumped.

"...You are stuck with them?" Endo cocked his head to the side.

"Yes." Mari shrugged. "But...I still love them."

"Okay." Endo nodded simply, not really understanding what he meant.

/

"TEDDYYYYYYYY," BonBon wailed, racing toward the stage, where the bear was sitting.

"What now?" he asked, jumping of the stage in alarm, holding out his arms and bracing for impact. He grunted when the bunny slammed into him, glitter flying everywhere. "Oh... the girls again?"

"Yes," BonBon whined, shaking his head as if he couldn't believe it either.

"Ugh, Freddy was right. We can't go one day without drama." the painted bear shook his head, annoyed that his grumpy counterpart was right. "Lets get you cleaned up at first, then I'll deal with them," Teddy pried BonBon away from him, sighing when he found himself covered in glitter. "Nice."

"Okay," BonBon whined, dropping his head sadly, glitter flying everywhere. The combined glitter made a pink and purple mess on the floor, and Teddy knew he had to clean it up before the cleaning crew saw and got mad. This would be the fifth time they've had to clean glitter up, and it was not easy task.

Leading the bunny down the hall, Teddy found the supply closet, and took out a bottle of glass cleaner and some paper towels, commanding him to go sit back down in the party room closest to them. Glancing toward the main hall, he saw the Parts/Service door wide open, and hoped Freddy hadn't come out to see the huge mess. He would immediately start ranting about how he couldn't take care of things on his own.

He made his way back to BonBon, seeing him sitting glumly, glitter still falling from his head. Teddy would never admit it out loud, but it was kind of funny. But the fact that BonBon was upset out ruled that by a mile, so he kept his thoughts to himself.

Squirting some of the glass cleaner onto his friends torso, he made sure the liquid didn't get into any cracks or seams to damage his wiring. They had a hard enough time with the soda kids tended to spill on them, so he was an expert at this by now. Teddy sighed, looking the blue bunny over. This was going to take awhile.

/

Maggie crawled as slowly as possible through the vents, Tia behind her. The damaged vixen was making sure Teddy didn't come crawling at them through the entrance. They tried to stay quiet.

Trying to remember if it was the nightguard's day off or not, Maggie poked her head from the vent, seeing him absent from the chair he usually sat in. Henry, however clumsy he was, was a good guard, fun too. She was sad that he was taking the day off, and couldn't see the prank they'd pulled.

"Is Teddy there?" Tia called from farther back in the vent. Maggie looked at her hiding in the shadows and shook her head, backing up a bit so she wasn't halfway out of the vent.

"I think he's dealing with BonBon right now." Mangle whispered back, shaking her head. "...Do you think we went a little too far?" she asked her friend.

"...No.." Tia trailed on, looking unsure. "He just can't take a joke."

"Yes he can!" Maggie defended her friend.

"...Ya I know." the chicken shrugged uncomfortably. "I just feel bad. Maybe we did go a bit too far."

"He looked like he was about to cry." Maggie sighed. "I just hope we don't get into too much trouble."

"Too much trouble for what?" both girls jumped when a male voice rang through the vents. They both snapped their necks forward to see Bonnie, the original one, crouching by the vent, looking in at them with white glowing eyes.

"Uh... nothing." Tia stuttered, not wanting the other bunny to be mad at them too.

"There was glitter all over the hall. Did you pour it on BonBon?" the other bunny questioned, seeing right through them.

"...Technically...no. But a bucket...happened to fall on him. Twice." Maggie licked her lips nervously, feeling Tia back up farther into the vent, getting ready to crawl away.

"Oh. Just...happened." Bonnie narrowed the pinpricks of his eyes. "Right."

"Okay, we may have been pranking him again... but we really didn't think he'd freak out...again." Tia's voice echoed through the vent, even though Bonnie couldn't see her anymore.

"Whatever." the bunny stood so Maggie could only see his tattered shins. "Not my problem."

"...Oh. Okay!" Maggie chirped, happy, but confused he had let them go. Usually he was protective of BonBon...for some reason.

"Wait." his legs stopped moving away from the vent, and Maggie felt her metaphorical heart skip a beat. "One more thing," the bunny stepped toward the vent again.

"...what?" she asked, warily backing up.

"This." the bent down again, a bucket she hadn't noticed in hand. Before she could react, he tossed the contents into the vent. Glitter, not unlike the one she had dumped on BonBon, stuck to her face, making her splutter. Sparkles through out of her mouth as she coughed out the glitter that had made her way into her jaw.

"Bye!" Bonnie called, dropping the bucket and walking calmly away.

"...Okay." Maggie said after awhile. "Should've seen that coming.."

Tia was no where to be found.

/

Tia panted for air she didn't need as she raced down the hall, careful not to keep her footsteps light, as to not give away her position to anyone. She had to see everyone as the enemy now.

"Don't trust anyone," she muttered to herself, turning the corner. Immediately, she ran into Foxy and went crashing backward into the floor.

"Oh! Sorry lassie!" the fox said, offering her a paw up. She glanced at it suspiciously before taking it. He lifted her off the ground and she stepped away shyly, dusting herself off. She had always had a bit of a crush on the withered fox, but he seemed more interested in Maggie than in her, so she didn't let it go far. But now, with him right in front of her, Tia couldn't help but notice again how cute he was, damaged and all. Concern decorated his face as he stood staring down at her, eyepatch up.

"You okay?" he questioned, turning his head to one side. If Tia could blush, she would be beet red by now.

"Y-ya." she stuttered. "I'm fine!"

"Ya sure?" he questioned, to which she nodded. "Ah. Well what're ya doing runnin' through the halls like that?" an accent laced his voice, making her look away, sure her cheeks were a little more pink that usual.

"Oh, uh. Playing tag?"

Foxy stared at her for a minute, and she was worried he didn't believe her but he perked up. "Cool!"

"Ya.." she nodded, relieved he had bought it.

"Uhh..." the fox looked around the hall, as if thinking about something. "So, ya wanna... play around in the Game Corner or somethin'?"

Tia squeaked, knowing he hadn't meant it that way. But still! Did he just ask her out?

Foxy glanced down at her, looking scared of being rejected. Tia immediately found her voice, not wanting him to feel bad.

"Y-ya! Sure!"

She was practically floating as she followed him down the many halls towards the game room. As they entered, BB was nowhere to be found, much to Tia's pleasure. She loved him like a little brother, but she didn't want him to ruin their...date. She squeaked again at that word.

"So." Foxy smiled at her and she turned around, her heart racing. "What'd you wanna do now?" he asked, his voice lower than usual.

"O-oh! I don't know..." she whispered, not believing this was actually happening.

"Heh. I have an idea..." Foxy stepped closer to her, and Tia was about to explode as he leaned down. Closing her eyes, waiting for her kiss. Instead, she heard a stifled giggle, and realized too late what was happening.

Glitter exploded everywhere, and Tia gasped in shock. She quickly reached up and wiped her face, opening her eyes. She saw Foxy standing at a respectful distance again, and empty bucket in his hand and hook. A wide grin was on his face, and they both stood in silence for a minute, before he dropped the bucket and ran, laughing like a maniac.

"Wh-what?!" she screeched to herself, not knowing what the heck had happened.

"He told me he was going to do that," BB appeared out of nowhere, making her jump. He looked at her up and down, before shaking his head. He placed a balloon into her glitter covered hand then waddled away.

Tia stared after him.

/

"There," Teddy stepped away, glancing BonBon over, pleased that he had gotten all the glitter off. "You feel better now?"

"Ya," the rabbit shrugged, still looking glum. Teddy sighed, not knowing how to make him feel better at the moment.

Suddenly, Foxy came bursting into the room, and Bonnie walked in on the opposite of the room. They both crossed over to the two toys.

"What are you so happy about?" Teddy asked Foxy, who was smiling like crazy.

"I just dumped glitter all o'er Tia." he laughed again, bouncing up and down.

"I got Maggie!" Bonnie added, placing his one hand on BonBon's head.

"R-really?" the blue bunny perked up.

"Ya. Wasn't that hard," Bonnie shrugged his damaged shoulder.

"It was really funny! You should've seen her face!" Foxy grinned. "I admit, was kinda mean, what I did ta get her ta stand still, but it was worth it!"

"What did you-Never mind," Teddy shook his head. "I don't want to know."

"TEDDY!"

The bear jumped as Mangle and Tia raced into the room, both tracking pink glitter everywhere. They glared at Bonnie and Foxy respectively, before pouting at Teddy.

"...Where are you guys getting all the glitter?!" was all he wanted to know.


	10. Singing Buddies

Foxy sat in his cove, surrounded by silence. A new guard had currently applied, and was now sitting in his office, trying to keep Bonnie out. Instead of screaming, like the others always did, all this guard did was gasp. This one was actually smart, and listen to Scott, or the Phone Guy as the guards always called him. In the hour that the animatronics gave all the guards to be lured into a false sense of security, he stayed alert, much to their surprise.

But for now, Foxy was grounded to his cove, as Freddy told him he could not come out until the second night, which there hardly ever was. The guards usually quit or were killed before that.

Sighing, he glanced around his dim cove, bored out of his mind. He was leaning against the bow of his ship, staring at his treasure box filled with chocolate coins he had managed to swipe a long time ago. Hopefully, they hadn't gone stale yet.

Foxy looked up to stare at the shadows across the ceiling, which was broken by the occasional foil star, which management hung everywhere. Those small stars reflected off of the light coming from the moon, which was visible through the window. Foxy wished he would get to see the real stars sometime soon. But Freddy was adamant he didn't go outside.

The pirate flicked an ear as he heard one of the office doors slam shut. Bonnie must be near him. He heard Chica banging around in the kitchen already, and his system time told him it was only 3:45.

Submerged in silence once more, Foxy stared off into the distance, trying to forget the darkness around him.

He remembered when he was back in order for the first few weeks of their reopening. When he was on stage and his curtains were open, he'd sing to the small kids gathered around. A song he loved with all his heart. It was his favorite to sing, and he would often sing it at least five times a day, much to the annoyance of the other animatronics.

_I am a pirate, through and through_

_Through and through_

_I sail the seven seas_

_With my hearty crew_

_A hearty crew_

Foxy sighed, wanting to be back in order for the thousandth time. He remembered all the color of the day and the laughing of happy children. It was a wonderful sound to hear. When he wasn't stuck behind curtains. It felt like torture now that he was shut down. All he ever saw now was the purple of his curtains and the blue shadows of the night. The place didn't look or feel the same at night as it did in the daytime.

_I'll sail on forever_

_For forever in a day_

_Vanquishing any foes_

_In my way_

_In my way_

Foxy let his golden eyes slip shut, flinching when the opening of the office door broke the silence. He opened his mouth, humming his song.

"Dum da dum dum dum, diddly dum. Diddly dum."

He stopped humming after a moment, his head dropping to the side of his body, as if he had fallen asleep.

"Dum...dum dum...dum..."

Foxy opened his eyes, his ears swirling to angle towards the front of his curtains.

"...Diddly dum..."

He was quiet for a moment, before his muzzle stretched into a wide smile. Had the guard really been singing back? At a time like this? Everything was quiet again, and Foxy opened his mouth once more.

"Dum da dum dum dum, diddly dum. Diddly dum. Dum da dum dum dum."

Foxy waiting, crouching in anticipation.

"...Dum dum dum dum... diddly dum. Diddly dum." The guard answered back, and it took all of Foxy's self control not to laugh. The fox scooted toward the edge of his stage,opening the curtains a tiny crack that the camera wouldn't see, peeking out across the pizzeria, seeing Freddy glaring up at the show stage camera, as if mad the guard was singing. Foxy grinned wider, opening the curtains more, standing up to stare at the camera across from him.

When the small red light flickered on, signaling the guard was watching him, Foxy watched it turn off quickly, then turn back on, as if the guard was doing a double take. Through the camera, Foxy could make out the form of the guard, staring back at him with squinted eyes. The guard looked off to the side for a bit, as if checking one of the doors, then went back to staring at him.

"...Dum dum dum..." the guard tried, as if not knowing whether he was the one singing or not.

Foxy kept his expression stiff and his mouth wide, knowing Freddy would get mad if he laughed. He could feel both the bear and the guard staring at him.

Slowly, Foxy hummed back.

"Dum da dum dum."

The guard inside smiled a huge grin, as if proud he had made Foxy sing to him. That grin disappeared when he heard someone walking around in the hall, and the camera flickered off. Foxy heard one of the office doors, and he stuck his head back in his cove, grinning like a mad man. He heard the camera flick back on again, but didn't bother watching the guard. The camera swiveled around, then turned off.

Foxy smiled, looking forward to seeing the guard tomorrow.

/

The sole resident of Pirate's Cove stood close to the curtains, ready to open them to look out, swishing his tail around. Tonight was finally the night he could leave, and he felt he was going stir crazy.

Bonnie and Chica had already moved, which meant that he could leave soon to. But, the only thing he was scared about was that it was a different guard. Foxy didn't think it was. He hadn't heard management talk to any applicants, but sometimes they just picked people off the street and shoved them into the office with the promise of money. Or Foxy could've been asleep and not noticed they'd hired a new guard. After all, it was very rare a guard stayed for more than one night if he wasn't killed.

Hearing the camera flick on and swivel around, Foxy waited in anticipation for something to happen.

"Dum da dum dum..." he heard the guard mutter, and Foxy was overjoyed. He had stayed! The nightguard had stayed! But then his joy was dampened with the thought that he could die tonight. They never liked killing the guards, but it was something that had to be done. Foxy hoped he was quick enough to close the doors, and smart enough not to let his power go to waste.

And indeed, the guard quickly realized Foxy was not moving, and the camera turned off. Foxy grinned once before he let his loose jaw fall open, and shifted his curtains to the side, staring at the camera. He quickly flipped his eyepatch up, wanting both of his eyes to show, to add that creepy affect he knew it had, knowing Freddy was probably mad at him right now.

After a couple of minutes of waiting, Foxy started to get impatient, only to perk up slightly when the camera flickered on. Foxy saw the same, black messy hair as the night before and those squinty eyes. The guard smiled at him, although it looked a little thin.

"Hey... it's that...coyote thing again." the guard muttered to himself, unaware Foxy could hear his whispering through the camera. Foxy's joy immediately dropped, and he felt a little pissed. People had called him a coyote before, and it never worked out before. Just as Foxy was about to snarl at him, the guard hummed as he had before.

"Dum da dum dum..."

"Diddly dum." Foxy immediately answered back, cursing himself for letting the guard get away for calling him a coyote. The guard shook his head, a smirk on his face, before the camera flicked off again. Foxy narrowed his eyes at the blank camera, stepping outside of his curtains, cocking his head to the side, looking off into the hall, trying to see if Bonnie was back there. The bunny always got peeved when he accidentally knocked him down running down the hall. But then again, who wouldn't. Craning his head, he froze when the camera turned back on, and he heard the guard swear when he saw him.

"Okay. That's creepy now. Don't-don't do that." the guard muttered, leaning forward in his seat. Foxy kept his head cocked, but glanced up at the camera watching the guard sweat. If he wasn't afraid of him before, he was now.

Throwing a wink at him, Foxy dashed down the hall.

The guard fumbled with the tablet, and Foxy heard the cameras track his position. As he neared the office, Foxy prayed that he would close the door, and with a bang, the guard did just that. Foxy skidded to a halt next to the door, hearing the closet open down the hall, and he knew Bonnie was watching him.

Foxy banged on the door a couple of times, and the guard swore again when some of his power was drained. Instead of leaving immediately, Foxy stood by the door for a bit, glancing again at Bonnie, who's red eyes shone through the darkness. Peeking through the window, knowing the guard couldn't see him, Foxy watched him stare at the door in anxiety, wondering if he was gone or not.

"...Dum da dum dum." Foxy hummed, making the guard jump. "Diddly dum. Diddly dum."

The guard squinted through the darkness, and Foxy was able to make out the name on his nametag. 'Mike Schmitt'. Huh.

"Du, da dum dum.." Mike answered back, reaching slowly over and pressing the light button. But Foxy was already dashing back down the hall, slamming the closet door on Bonnie on the way back, making the bunny fall into the shelves. He grinned and raced back into his cove, throwing the curtains shut again.

The camera near the Pirate's Cove flickered to life again as Mike made sure Foxy was back in his cove.

"When the hell was that?" he wondered aloud, and Foxy grinned through the darkness.

This guard was fun.


	11. Bonnie and Foxy

Bonnie grimaced when he felt panic swell in his mechanical chest. The animatronic often was nervous, so this was nothing new, but Freddy and Chica were beside him, and he couldn't do anything to calm his panic attack without them noticing.

Something in his circuits, or perhaps just his personality chip, made him super nervous all the time. Bonnie had been having panic attacks ever since their diner got shut down and they were placed out of order. Back in that dark room, where everyone was in a sort of spaced out state, know one had noticed. Bonnie had always tried to hide his nervousness. Once Freddy had gone all gruff, Bonnie tried to be the best brother he could, and that included staying happy all the time. Even when the were put back in order, he still was anxious. When he felt a panic attack start, he would go hide somewhere, usually the Supply Closet, and wait it out. So that's what he decided to do now. Once his mind wandered away on it's own, all he could do was wait and try to relax. Most of the times, these attacks were out of the blue.

"I'll be right back," the rabbit excused himself from his conversation with Freddy and Chica. Chica nodded cheerily, talking with Freddy, while the bear glanced at him suspiciously, but said nothing else. Hopping off the edge of the stage, he snatched his guitar, which usually helped to sooth him, and walked towards the west hall to his closet.

Upon entering his safe haven, he was surprised to see The Marionette sitting up in his box. He usually kept his box shut so no one would get in, but there he was, the Endoskeleton sitting right beside him.

"Uh...hi.." Bonnie trailed off uncertainly, fiddling with his guitar, feeling a jolt of anxiety run through him.

"What." Jack answered, sounding bored. Bonnie was very uncomfortable, what with the Endoskeleton staring with an unwavering gaze.

"I was wondering...if...I could stay in here for a bit?"

"No."

"But...it's my closet..." Bonnie stuttered, getting more upset now, which wasn't helping with his panic.

"No, it's _mine. _Freddy put me in this closet and now it's mine. I only allow you to stay here sometimes." Jack leaned against the side of his box, his strings all tangled up.

"So..."

"Get out, Bonnie." the puppet pointed away, and Bonnie sighed, leaving.

He shut the door on his way out, and looked around the hallway, feeling short of breath...even though he didn't need to breath. Bonnie knew he was going to feel even worse if he didn't relax soon, but he couldn't go hide anywhere else. Freddy and Chica wouldn't come into his closet without absolutely having to, because they were both a little claustrophobic (and would probably get stuck in the closet), but they didn't mind about going anywhere else in the pizzeria. He had to find someplace to hide, quickly.

Making his way to the office, Bonnie peeked slowly around the corner, catching sight of Mike. After seeing Bonnie was in the doorway, the human closed the door without asking questions, and Bonnie had to back into the hallway to avoid being hit. They had stopped trying to catch him after he survived a week and a half, but Mike still didn't trust him.

'_What if Mike tells on us and we get shut down again?!' _his mind asked, and Bonnie felt his chest tighten even more, as if he were being suffocated. He quickly waddled away, holding tightly to his orange guitar. He needed someplace to relax before he had a total meltdown.

Trying to think of someplace to hide before he freaked out, he stumbled back into the Dining Area, just now remembering Freddy and Chica were in there, but thankfully, they were on the stage, their backs turned toward him. That helped some, but still, Bonnie's anxiety was worsening. Grabbing onto one of his ears and pulling, he whined at the sharp pain he felt, trying to clear his head enough to think of a place to hide.

"'Ey...Bonnie." the rabbit jolted and snapped his head around to see Foxy, peeking out of his cove, just barley.

"Ya look like yer havin' a proper freak..." the fox commented, shaking his head when Bonnie just stared, wide eyed. "Come in, before Fazbeard sees'ya." ducking back inside. Bonnie hopped to follow.

It was dimmer inside the cove then out in the Dining Hall, but now Bonnie was grateful for that. All the lights dangling from the curtains were off, as well as the various machines, which were almost never off.

"Jus' lay down o'er there," Foxy instructed smoothly, pointing his hook mechanically at the lowest level of crates in the back, as if he had been through this a million times before. Bonnie had long since been stunned into silence, and he followed his friends instruction without a word.

Laying back on the line of boxes, he curled on his side around his guitar, staring blankly at the wooden floor, trying to calm his racing mind and tightening chest. He barely noticed when Foxy approached him, some extra curtains in his hand, which Bonnie guessed he now used as blankets. The star covered cloth was thrown gently around the rabbit, and Foxy disappeared once more, this time reappearing with a lumpy old pillow, which he put under Bonnie's head.

Standing back and seeing the rabbit was still wide eyed, and now trembling a little bit, Foxy sighed, his voice box cracking. Stepping closer to Bonnie, he sat down next to him on the edge of the crates, reaching over and rubbing his back with his good hand, looking at him in sympathy.

"There, there... it's okay Bonnie.." the fox soothed, all the while patting his head gently. "It's okay. Everythin's okay..."

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Bonnie had finally calmed down after awhile, and was slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Hey...Foxy?" the rabbit blinked slowly, making Foxy, who thought he was asleep, jump.

"Hmm?" the pirate answered, his gravely voice soft.

"How did you know what to do?" Bonnie asked, watching Foxy closely, as if he were going to leave.

"...I've had a bit o' experience myself with those types o' things..." the fox answered uneasily, thinking he was going to get grilled for answers, but instead, Bonnie just closed his eyes again.

"Thank you, Foxy."

"Yer welcome, Bonnie."

. . .

_I dunno if this is a shipping chapter or not. Anyway. My Bonnie's has a weird personality. He's really happy and egotistical on the outside but panics constantly. He's like Jeremy but...worse? Idk. :P I just wanted to write something. _


	12. Guilt

_**A/N: **Hello! This chapter was requested by PK Love Gamma ! I hope I did a good job! In this AU Foxy's responsible for the bite of '87 and Mike was the victim. Btw I'm really sorry this took so long._

_...I didn't follow Rebornica's comic. Well...the same idea and everything...but...well you'll see._

_. . ._

"Someone's in the kitchen with Chiiica! Someone's in the kitchen I knowww," Mike sang, switching between camera feeds absentmindedly, hearing the rattle of pots and pans from down the hall. "Someone's in the kitchen with Chicaaa! And they better stay the fuck away from me," he finished setting the tablet down.

"Ugh," he sighed, kicking his feet up onto the desk, resting the tablet on his stomach. "So bored," he moaned. The office suddenly felt sweltering, and he groaned, looking to see if the desk fan had a higher setting. It didn't.

Flipping throw the tablet once more, he saw Freddy standing in the dining area, his body hidden in the shadows. Mike flipped him off, knowing the bear could see him through the camera.

The office seemed to be getting hotter by the moment, and he started feeling nauseous. Breathing through his mouth, he squeezed his eyes shut. Why did he feel bad all of the sudden. The tablet fell to the ground with a clatter, still on.

Gagging, he opened the right door and ran down the hall to the bathroom, ignoring Chica completely, who watched him pass from the kitchen doorway.

Entering the male restroom, he collapsed on his knees in front of one of the toilets, prepared to vomit. His vision swam and black spots appeared in his vision. Groaning, he pressed the palm of his hand, willing himself to feel better. However, his eyes soon rolled up into the back of his head, and the guard fell back, unconscious.

/

Chica narrowed her eyes in suspicion when Mike ran past her, making no move to catch him. He was breaking the rules. Freddy wasn't going to be happy.

Stalking down the hallway after him, she entered the male restroom with ease, slamming open the fist stall door she neared. Chica froze when she heard a whimper, a child's whimper.

"...Hello?" she opened the next stall a bit more gently. There was another whimper, and she opened the next stall. Before she could react, there was a startling scream, and a small child ran past her, blinded by fear. The kid ran out of the restroom, still screeching at the top of his lungs.

"HEY!" Chica ran out of the bathroom, swiveling her head around to tell which way he went. Stumbling to the dining area, she scanned around, catching sight of a shivering crouched figure under one of the tables, still whimpering.

"Hey, kiddo...It's okay! I'm not going to hurt you," she stepped closer to the table, feeling guilt shoot through her when he cried out in fear. She wouldn't have gone around slamming things open if she knew a child was there. Poor thing was terrified.

Reaching out, she slowly placed a hand on his back, which was the only part exposed to her. He jerked away from her, falling on his side, still curled up. Grasping onto his shirt, she pulled him out from under the table carefully, making sure not to hurt him. The kid screamed but didn't do more than try to brace himself against the floor with a hand and foot. Picking him up, Chica cradled him close to her chest, rocking slowly.

"Hey, it's okay," she murmured, trying to sooth him. "It's okay," she kept repeating, and soon his sobs died down into sniffles. He rubbed his snotty face on her shoulder, finally leaning back to look at her.

"Tica," he slurred, staring at her with wide blue eyes, placing a finger on her beak. She smiled and nodded. This kid couldn't be more than two or three. His face was flushed red from crying, but he seemed to recognize her. He was just startled because he knew something bigger than him was coming after him without seeing what it was. He wore a grey T-shirt, just slightly too big for him, and shorts. Something about this kid seemed familiar, but she shrugged it off for the time being, standing with him in her arms. He scrunched his nose, sneezing his black hair out of his face.

"Hey, you wanna go see Freddy?" she cooed in a baby voice, a kind smile on her face.

"BEARS!" he shouted, clapping his hands. He twisted around in her arms as if trying to spot him. She wondered when he was and why he hadn't been alerted by all the child's screaming. Last she saw he was in the room they currently resided in, so she decided she would try backstage. If Freddy wasn't there Bonnie was bound to be.

"Hello?" she stuck her head through the doorway, met with the sight of Bonnie 'sleeping' on the table. He had thrown the spare endoskeleton to the ground, along with all the other spare parts and curled up on his side.

"Bunnie!" the child squealed a mix of 'bunny' and 'Bonnie', clapping happily. Bonnie was a heavy 'sleeper' so the most that happened was is ear twitched. The kid wiggled out of Chica's arm, much to her alarm. He landed safely on the floor and ran over to the table, paying no heed to the skeleton on the ground. He stood on his tiptoes and brought his face close. "Bunny," he whispered, placing a finger on his nose.

Bonnie's eyes opened to stare at the child across from him. "...Chica?"

"I found him," she stated. "I don't know where he came from."

"..." he made no move as the kid pressed his own nose to his, giggling. "Chica I've seen him somewhere before."

"I know! I have too, I just can't remember when," she watched as Bonnie finally got up, holding the child in his arms. " I mean, obviously he's been in the pizzeria before."

"He kinda looks like..." he paused. "Is Mike still in the office?" Bonnie cocked his head to the side, smiling at the kid real quickly when he made a sound of disapproval because the animatronic was no longer paying attention to him.

"He...oh." Chica's eyes got wide. "OH. Oh no..."

"...Why didn't we recognize him sooner?" Bonnie brushed some hair out of his face, worry in his eyes. Mike yawned, leaning his head on the bunny's shoulder, facing Chica.

"I don't know! What do we do?!" she whispered fiercely. "Do you think he's going to want to see-"

"Foxy?" Mike asked sleepily, blinking at her. "Foxy?" he said again when the two animatronics froze.

"He's not here, baby," Chica cooed nervously, taking him from Bonnie.

"Foxy," he said stubbornly, pointing out of the room at Pirate's Cove, which was clearly there. "Foxyyyyy," Mike started kicking, getting ready to throw a tantrum.

"We have to get Freddy," Bonnie groaned, "quickly." Mike started to squeal, angered. They hurried away from the stage, keeping Mike as far from Pirate's Cove as they could, making sure he couldn't even see the curtains. He screeched Foxy's name at the top of his lungs, making Bonnie cringe.

"Wha-?" the animatronic poked his head from his curtains, looking in around in confusion, quickly spotting them.

"Go explain to Foxy," Chica hissed. "I'll get Freddy." she hurried off to find him, Mike still screaming in his arms.

"FOXYYYYY!" he screamed, banging his fists against Chica's shoulders, tears streaming down his face.

"What's goin' on laddie?" Foxy started to step off his stage as Bonnie came racing up to him, his golden eyes wide.

"Foxy, no come here," the bunny ushered him farther back into his cove hastily.

"Bonnie. What's happening?"

"Mike is..." Bonnie fidgeted with his bowtie, trying to find a way to word it.

"Is the lad okay?" Foxy looked concerned.

"...Mike somehow...is a kid again."

"...what?"

"Mike is a kid!" Bonnie repeated, slapping the other's shoulder harder than needed. "Somehow! But he's asking for you and-"

"You guys don't want him to see me," he finished for him, glancing down at the stage.

"No! It's not that-it's just..." he trailed off, unable to finish because they both knew it was true.

"It's fine laddie. I understand," he shook his head sadly, turning back to go to his cove.

"Foxy-I'm sorry," Bonnie tried to get him to say something only for the curtains to slide closed in his face, signaling he wasn't supposed to follow. He sighed, turning away to go find Chica.

"So you don't have any idea how this happened?" Freddy's smooth, deep voice was heard, sounding thoughtful. He turned the corner into the kitchen to find that Mike was still crying as Freddy held him The poor kid was reduced to a coughing fit as he rubbed his red face on his shoulder. Freddy did his best to calm him down, rubbing his back and bouncing slightly as he rocked from side to side slowly.

"No. I saw him run down the hall and into the restroom. I followed him in there eventually... and just found him in there. I accidentally scared him." she shuffled her feet, ashamed.

"Then what?" Freddy demanded, pat Mike's back as he let out another miserable cough then fell silent, save the occasional sniffles against his metal neck.

"Uh, well after I managed to get him to stop crying he seemed to recognize me. I took him to Bonnie and...well...he started screaming for...F-O-X-Y," she spelled out.

Freddy stiffened when she mentioned that part, holding Mike a bit tighter. The child let out a shuddering sigh and yawned. He was easily tired out it seemed, but would easily become hyper again. But for now he blinked his blue eyes slowly, and eventually they shut. His breathing evened out and he loosed his grip on Freddy's fake fur, falling asleep in his arms.

"...Did he see him?" Freddy whispered over his black curls, flicking an ear to signal he knew Bonnie had joined them.

"I don't think so," Chica glanced at the bunny and Bonnie shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure Foxy's not going to come out anytime soon," he shook his head.

"That's...good," Freddy eventually let out a fake sigh, furrowing his brow.

"How are we going to get him back to normal?" Chica ran a hand over his small head, smiling softly when he hummed in his sleep, burrowing closer to Freddy. He was so innocent. So trusting.

"We don't know what's happened to him in the first place," the bear shrugged. "All we can do is take care of him the best we can and hope the problem fixes itself."

"...It's not the weirdest thing that's happened," Bonnie tried to lighten the mood. "Right?"

"Guess not," Freddy shrugged, trying not to disturb Mike, who shifted, rubbing his eyes before falling back asleep. "We need to find him a proper place to sleep."

"I can get a bunch of tablecloths and pile them up," Chica volunteered.

"Foxy has blankets and pillows in his cove," Bonnie remembered. "We could get some from him...but that might upset him even more."

"Yeah. Let's just get a bunch of tablecloths," the lead animatronic walked out of the kitchen, Mike still resting on his shoulder. "There are extras in the supply closet."

As Bonnie and Chica went to gather them, Freddy made his way to the main stage, glancing a bit guiltily at Pirate's Cove. Foxy was still sulking inside. The curtains to the main stage were closed, and like Pirate's Cove, they were purple, just without the stars decorating the felt. Ducking into the closed off stage, he moved Bonnie's guitar, Chica's cupcake and his microphone to the side with his foot.

Just as he was about to sit on the wooden floor the two other members of the Fazband raced to the stage, all the pizzeria's tablecloths in their arms. They dumped it on the ground as Freddy instructed and piled it up to make a nest of sorts. Granted, the cloths were really plastic, but it was all they could really do minus hurting Foxy's feeling even more than they already had. But it would do just fine.

"Here," Freddy grunted when he tried to set Mike down on their 'bed'. The child whined in his sleep, clinging to the bear, a pained expression on his face.

"I don't think he's gonna let go," Chica observed.

"Just lay down with him," Bonnie encouraged and Freddy hesitated before doing as Bonnie said, laying on the plastic and set Mike next to him. The toddler curled up, burying his face in his short chest fur. He sneezed, and Freddy remembered how dirty he was. Hopefully Mike wouldn't get sick or anything.

"I don't want to just lay here all morning!" Freddy pouted. "I have better things to do."

"Aw, come on. He's so happy," Chica cooed, crouching next to them, brushing her hand over Mike's soft, squishy face again.

"Still," he complained.

"Ugh. Here we'll lay down with you," the chicken settled herself on the floor next to Mike so he was sleeping in between them both. Sending a sharp look to Bonnie, the animatronic rolled his red eyes, laying next to Chica. They all stayed quiet in fear of waking Mike. Eventually, as they all listened to Mike's steady breathing, they dropped off to sleep as well, one by one.

/

Mike yawned, blinking awake. He stared up at the dark ceiling for a moment before looking around him. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica all slept next to him, their eyes closed and their bodies relaxed. Mike giggled and pressed Freddy's nose, making it squeak before he struggled to get up, slipping a few times on the white plastic underneath him.

Managing to stand, he stepped over their legs to push the curtains aside, sitting on the edge of the stage then sliding off. Immediately, he giggled again and ran to Pirate's Cove, his arms beside him like an airplane. Reaching the cove, he tugged on the curtains. Luckily they didn't fall down, but Foxy poked his head out, his eye patch up. He stared at him for a moment as if unsure what to do.

"Foxy!" Mike jumped up once then launched to the animatronic, embracing his leg tightly. "Rawr!"

"H-Hey matey," Foxy stuttered, bending down to the eye level of the child. "What're ye doin' out 'n about by yerself?" he looked around to see if any of the others had followed him.

"Rawr!" he repeated, laughing again. "Play wif me!"

"Ye wanna play?" Foxy raised a brow when he nodded. "Well whaddya wanna play?" he asked, picking Mike up when he raised his arms to him. He managed to slide onto the fox's back somehow and kicked his sides like he was a horse. "Alright then!" Foxy smiled. "Hold on tightly, laddie!"

Mike squealed as Foxy leaped off the stage, running around the dining area, making sure the kid wouldn't slip off. He got down onto all fours (well...more like three) so it would be easier for Mike to stay on.

"Where d'ye wanna go, laddie?" he asked and Mike pointed over to the arcade section with a happy scream and Foxy made it over there with four or five leaps. As they raced on, Mike soon couldn't talk anymore, and needed to catch his breath from all his laughing. They returned to his stage and laid on the edge. Foxy smiled at Mike, happy to see _him _so happy again. He felt another pang of guilt shoot through his circuits as he couldn't help but remember what he had done. This poor kid didn't deserve that. He was just so tired of sitting in that dark room. Then when he left... she came. However that was no excuse. But for now...

"Yookit the stars!" Mike pointed to the roof to the small tinfoil stars hanging by thin spools of string.

For now the guilt could wait.

Freddy's hand twitched as he reached for Mike, his eyes still closed. Instead of finding a warm, small body there, he discovered empty plastic. At first, he didn't do anything, then it clicked in his mind and he shot up, his eyes weird and his ears swiveling around, trying to catch any ounce of noise that could pinpoint his location. Looking to his side, he discovered Bonnie and Chica were still sleeping. Chica was laying on her back and Bonnie lay on his side, holding onto her arm like a stuffed animal. Mike wasn't anywhere near them.

"Get up," Freddy hissed, throwing the plastic tablecloths at them as he dug through the pile to see if Mike had unintentionally buried himself in his sleep. That would be _very _dangerous and if Freddy had a heart it would be ready to burst from fear.

"Wha-?" Chica yawned, freeing herself from her friend's grasp, looking around, confused. Bonnie slept on, happily oblivious to the panic around him.

"I can't find Mike!" Freddy snapped, annoyed that she was calm when he wasn't.

"You lost him?" her voice strained slightly and she kicked Bonnie awake.

"I didn't lose him!" Freddy yelled. "I woke up and he was gone! If anything _you _lost him!"

"He was clinging onto you! You lost him!"

"You did!" they argued back and forth. Bonnie sighed, walking to the curtains and poked his head out. Immediately he saw Mike sitting with Foxy. He was perfectly fine chilling with the fox, and Bonnie rolled his eyes when Freddy and Chica's arguing got louder. He stepped off the stage and walked over to the Pirate's Cove.

"B-Bonnie!" Foxy hunched his shoulders when he saw the bunny, worried he was in trouble. "I didn't steal him from you guys or anything. He ran out here and I just-"

"It's okay," was all he said, sitting on the other side of Mike. "Hey there, silly!" he patted his head. "Did you wake up early?" Mike laughed at pointed to Foxy.

"We pway!"

"You did?" Bonnie smiled as if he had heard the greatest thing in the world. "What'd you play?"

"Horsee!"

As the blue and red animatronics listened to his semi-senseless chatter, Freddy and Chica had finally stopped their fighting and found them. Following the path Bonnie had taken, the sat on the edge of some tables.

"We need to put him back in the office," Freddy finally said, catching the attention of the others.

"But can't we just-" Foxy tried to say but was answered with the firm shake of his head. Mike continued to talk to them, not noticing they weren't listening anymore.

"We need to put him back. Hopefully whatever happened to him will get sorted out. But it's too dangerous for him out here..." he trailed off, and Foxy lowered his head.

"I-I wouldn't hurt him. I didn' mean to!" the fox cried, burrying his face in his hand and hook. Mike finally stopped talking and patted his knee worridly.

"Okay?" he asked, patting his knee again.

"Yeah. I'm okay, Mikey. Course I am. This ol' sea captain can git through anything," he sniffled, smiling for the kid, who giggled.

With a nod from Freddy, Chica reached for Mike, hesitating until Foxy also nodded, looking away, his eyepatch lowered. She picked him up, and after some confused noises from Mike, she walked toward the hallway. Mike's grunts turned into wails when he saw he was being carried away from Foxy, and he reached out his chubby hands for him. Bonnie followed the chicken, hoping to be able to help somehow. As they carried the screaming child back to the office, Freddy turned to Foxy again.

"Hey, I'm sorry but-"

"It's fine, Fazzie," was all he muttered, and hurried back into his cove, vanishing into the darkness and velvet curtains. Freddy sighed, hoping he would cheer up soon, but knew that there was nothing he could do, so he went to see if Chica and Bonnie were able to replace him.

Slowly walking down the hallway, he found the door closed, with the two animatronics standing sadly outside. Mike's screams could still be heard, but from inside the office.

"Come on, guys," Freddy murmured, leading them away. They all couldn't stand the sound of a child crying. It almost physically hurt them. It was only 5:45, and they had a whole 15 minutes until they had to be on stage, but no one was in the mood to do anything else, so without a word, they gathered their props and stood in their spots.

/

"Owwww," Mike groaned, sitting up from the floor he had found himself on. "Did I...pass out or something?" he glowered at the office surrounding him as if it did something. "Did they get me?" checking his wrist watch, he found it was six o' clock. "What does my head hurt so much?!"

Sitting up, he dusted his uniform off of all the nasty dirt that had collected on him from the ground. Checking to see if he had all his limbs, he confirmed that, indeed, he was perfectly fine save for the pounding pain in his head. It felt as if he had cried for a solid two hours. Rubbing his face tiredly, he was confused to see that there _were _tears in his eyes. Had he really been crying?

Sighing, he chalked it up to something he would never figure out and looked around once more before grabbing his phone from the desk and walking out. When he entered the dining room, he glared suspiciously at the animatronics, who stared straight ahead, frozen smiles on their faces, set in their weird poses.

"Creeps," he muttered, waking out of the pizzeria, a victorious swing in his step.

He had survived another night.


	13. FoxyFoxy

"Come're Foxy!" Scott stood outside his large backyard, his breathe billowing out in the cool morning air. There was no sound and the dark haired man standing behind him grumbled something under his breath, arms folded tightly around his chest.

"Come on, man. You don't really have a pet fox, just quit the stupid act."

"Mike, who hurt you so badly you can't trust?" Scott placed a hand over his chest as if wounded. "I do have a fox and-"

"His name is Foxy," Mike finished for him, rolling his eyes. "I swear to God I don't even know why Jeremy hangs out with you."

"Probably because I'm awesome," the taller male laughed before calling for Foxy again.

"Can't we just go back to-ACK!" he jumped away from the house when a red fox came running through the dog flap on three paws, leaping straight at him.

"Foxy!" Scott crouched and held his arms out and the fox rushed at him, standing on his hind legs to place his paw on the man's shoulders. His claws were pretty sharp, so it was a good thing Scott wore a semi-thick coat. "Hi, buddy!" he spoke in a baby voice, rubbing Foxy's face with his palms, running his cheek fluff through his fingers. "Hi, hi, hi. Were you hiding in the house? You silly boy!"

The fox was fluffier than any pictures Mike had seen of one due to his winter coat, so instead of an obvious red color, he was more grey and white. His paws were still colored black, but he only had three of them. His other forearm was folded against his chest, ending abruptly where his paw would be. A yellow collar fit snugly around his neck without causing discomfort, and 'Foxy', along with Scott's address was imprinted on the name tag dangling from the collar.

As soon as Foxy's excitement about his owner returning wore off, his spun and sniffed at Mike's pant legs, occasionally nipping at the denim. "Uh..." he stumbled away from the animal, holding out a hand to try and swat him away or do _something. _

"It's okay," Scott pacified him, tugging on Foxy's tail to distract him momentarily. "He won't bite you. Just be careful 'round his claws. They're sharp and he might scratch you accidentally."

"Wh- is he like... a dog?" he hesitantly knelt down, allowing Foxy access to his face. Immediately he was bombarded with an onslaught of warm licks and a cold nose twitching against his skin.

"In some ways," Scott shrugged. "With a bit of cat mixed in. Either way he's an amazing pet."

"How old is he?" Mike asked, startled when Foxy suddenly took off into the backyard, racing laps around the yard, sticking close to the fence.

"Only two. He's pretty excitable." They watched while the fox paused, staring through the chain link fence at something in the distance, before doing three more laps, eventually returning to the humans. His tongue lolled out the side of the mouth and he let out small huffs of breath, regarding Mike with an oddly intelligent stare. "You can pet him," Scott motioned to him, and Mike reached out a hand, gently placing it on the top of Foxy's head. The fox loosed a loud, meow-like whine, and Mike removed his hand.

"It's okay," Scott chuckled, scratching the stubble on his cheek. "That's how he talks to people. I think he likes you."

"You think?" Mike muttered sarcastically, but tried petting him again, scratching lightly at his skull. Meowing again, Foxy started panting again, his chest heaving in small motions. He placed a paw on Mike's knee, attempting to climb up onto him. "Uh-no! Nono, down..." Whining, Foxy hopped down, snapping at Scott when he playfully tugged on his tail again. Licking his muzzle, the fox huffed another meow. Grabbing onto the fluff on his cheeks again, Scott teased his fox, tugging his head from side to side. Growling, Foxy snapped at him, and he grabbed onto his lower jaw, shaking his head as he gently knawed on his hand.

"That doesn't hurt?" Mike asked curiously, eyeing them as if his hand was going to be bitten off.

"No. He knows better than bite down hard. And anyway, he loves me too much to hurt me," Scott shook his pet's head some more. "I've taken care of him since he was a baby. I rescued him from the animal shelter I work at. He was injured and his mother killed. They wanted to put him down, and I admit that might have been the nicer course of action, but I just couldn't do it." he sadly pulled the fox closer, stroking a hand down the black fur on his spine. Foxy whined as if sensing Scott's dreary mood, placing his good paw in the crook of his elbow, licking the underside of his chin.

"Oh. Well...he seems happy here. It's better than killing him, or releasing him in the wild to be killed," Mike hoped to comfort the man.

"Maybe," Scott chuckled again, enveloping a twitching ear in his hand, running his thumb, feeling the velvety tips. "Don't you love it here, Foxy Fox?" he harassed his pet again, and Foxy latched onto his hand again, mewing as he chewed on his hand. "Yeah I thought so."

"Do you have any other pets other than like... a dog or a cat or something..." Mike trailed off and Scott shrugged.

"Not technically. I do take care of a couple other animals at the shelter by myself but I haven't brought them home. I got a few bunnies, three bear cubs, a fox cub, whom I'm hoping to take home but Foxy would have to get used to her...oh and two chickens."

"Chickens?" Mike laughed. "Among all those other animals...there's some chickens."

"I guess it's funny," Scott chortled along, shaking his head fondly when Foxy began to race around the yard again. "They'd seem a bit insignificant compared to the other animals, but I love them just the same. The pen I got them from had half their birds wiped out by coyotes and instead of selling them to someone else I'm just going to build a chicken coop in my yard," he pointed out at a small, half built hen house. "I'm trying to train Foxy not to eat them. Don't know how well that's going to work out, but it's not impossible.

Anyway. I might be able to bring the bear cubs here for a bit but they're never going to be able to go back into the wild. We couldn't find a surrogate mother when they were newborns so they weren't able to adapt in time. I could always try but it'd be easier to just send them to a better preserve somewhere.

If I were to bring the bunnies home I'd put them in my room. I bring Foxy back to the shelter some time to visit everyone who helped me take care of him when he was baby and he won't stop pestering the bunnies. He doesn't try to eat them or anything, he just bats at them and chases them around. They're starting to get used to him so hopefully I can set up a cage for them soon.

And the fox...she's going to need a bit more time to recover... We found her trapped in a barbed wire fence with multiple bite marks and gun wounds and even some injuries from smaller animals. She's too little to know how to take care of herself but Foxy seems to like her. Still don't know how he would react to sharing his space with someone else but it should be fine."

"When did you guys find her?" Mike interrupted his story telling to ask a question, petting Foxy's head when he came back to see what they were doing.

"Only a couple of weeks ago. When we found her some of the volunteers called her 'The Mangle' because she was injured so badly," he spat that sentence out like poison.

"That's awful," Mike said, knowing Scott would appreciate having someone on his side. Something told him people didn't like the way he handled the animals under his watch, but as long as they were all happy and well cared for, there was nothing wrong with it in Mike's eyes. He could tell Scott was very compassionate for them.

Opening his mouth to say something else, Scott was interrupted when Foxy whined a high pitched whine for attention, frustrated they weren't playing with him as they were before. "What?" his owner asked childishly, pulling his lips into a pout when the fox meowed again, "You are so needy," he mocked him, scratching at the fur on his neck, moving on to tap his nose when the opening arrived. In return Foxy growled a playful growl, catching his hand in his mouth a few times. He would gently chomp down a few times then let go, allowing the process to continue. Mike just smiled and shook his head.

_**A/N: **Heyyyyyy my two favorite guards! Btw I mean Scott Cawthon in this fic as in my name for phone guy. Idk I just really wanted an AU where either Mike or Scott owned a pet fox. My inspiration for this was the youtuber Foxlabiazul and his pet fox RonRon. They're so cute. So yeah thanks to them and all._


	14. This Ship's Going Down

Taking a deep breath in, Foxy couldn't help but wonder if it would be one of his last. Of course, it was completely within reason – they had been adrift at sea for days, maybe weeks now – but only now did Foxy take the time to appreciate how far they had come.

The small dingy they rested in rocked back and forth peacefully in the waves, spraying sea salt on their faces. In his sleep, Bonnie twitched. Foxy's eyes flicked downward to watch the fitful expression on his face as he sought out more comfort from the bottom of the boat where he was curled. He had let him sleep; there was no reason to row, now was there. Even if they did spot land, it would be too late, no matter how hard they rowed. They had ran out of the little rations they had managed to pilfer awhile ago; they were too weak.

"Ngh," Bonnie writhed in his sleep again, whining pitifully. Poor lad hadn't had a peaceful night's rest since his eye was taken out. What a disgusting human that was. Foxy had enjoyed cutting their throat.

"Oy," Foxy rasped, reaching out a foot to tap his sleeping form, not having the energy to do much else. Startled from his sleep, Bonnie glanced feverishly around as if he were expecting them to be attacked. "No attack tonight, boy, but I decided I need you sharp in case there is one." It was a lousy excuse to keep him awake, but the bunny seemed to be grateful. Anything to get away from those nightmares, even if it meant being awake to deal with food and water deprivation.

"...I-it's kinda..." Bonnie trailed off, trailing his fingers over the bandages on half of his face as he stared up at the sky with his good eye. Swallowing, he tried again. "It's kinda...uh..."

"'S pretty," Foxy finished for him with a barking laugh, staring up at the moon as well. His friend gave a small chuckle to agree - anything to acknowledge he was still there, he was still alive, before quieting down again. They booth stayed like that for a long time, laying on their side of the boat, heads resting against the wooden edges.

"...W-were gonna die...out here, huh?" Bonnie spoke up again, and Foxy sighed, trying to work up enough saliva to like his lips. Instead, he settled on slapping his long tail on the bottom of the boat.

"...Yeah. Sorry, lad. Guess ya shoulda stayed with Fazbear 'n his crew. Wouldn' have ended up like...t-this just yet," Foxy rasped again, a bitter smile on his face. His voice used to sound so smooth, what had happened?

"N-no. I-i'm glad I came with you," he finally admitted, and although Foxy didn't mention it, he noticed a single tear drop down onto the deck below them. That was all he could manage in his dehydrated state. "...Remember when we stole about half of their ship before they noticed?"

"That was awesome," Foxy laughed, and Bonnie joined in with a few wheezes of his own.

"It was too bad Fred had to come in. We were handling them just fine until that point, huh?"

"Yeah," sighing, the fox and rabbit anthros were quiet again.

"...I'm scared," Bonnie said suddenly, his soft voice mixing well with the soothing waves. Foxy twitched at those words. At any other moment, had his former crew been there especially, he would have thrown him overboard for saying those words. A pirate had to be brave. But, seeing as how they were in the middle of nowhere, with no possible way anyone else could here the two of them, Foxy allowed a small tremor to run through his body as well.

"...Me too..." Lolling his head to the side to look at his crewmate the best he could, Bonnie seemingly got the message, and used the last of his strength to crawl over to his side of the boat, laying next to him. While their combined weight tipped the boat too far one way for comfort, it was fine, for now. It wasn't as if they would be conscious if their dingy did decide to capsize.

Closing their eyes, they let out a shuddered sigh in unison as more water sprayed over them.

_This ship's going down._

_All on account of the weather_

_And though we'll drown_

_There's no need to frown_

_Cause we're all going together_

_. . ._

_**A/N: **Yeah, pirate thing cuz I was listening to 'pirate music' (aka This ship's going down by voltaire)_

_I wrote this in like...30 mins. Don't judge too hard mostly it was a vent thing XD_

_I might actually write more pirate stuff in the future but don't worry it won't be this crap lol_


End file.
